Opening A Door
by PINKMOEFLOWERS
Summary: Emil decided to finally gather all his courage to tell the man that Alice was going to lead him to a life of ruin. He was going to try hard to convince him and open a door to his new future. /AliceDecus oneshot


I felt like making a story where Decus unofficially breaks up with Alice, and this is the result. What fatigue does to your brain.

So no sadist elf, no I LOVE YOU 20-year old that needs to move on with his life.

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"Dammit…" Decus moaned. He rubbed his back as he stood up and looked around. He frowned, he couldn't see any sign of escape from wherever he fell into.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. Decus turned quickly to the voice. Behind a box. Decus cautiously approached the box, and then jumped on top of it.

"Boo!" He yelled, wondering if he would scare the person. The person behind the box yelped in surprise. It was a young boy…it was… "…Emil…?"

"Decus…?" Emil said in surprise. His green eyes widened in surprise. Decus' narrowed.

"How did I get stuck with you?" Decus asked while looking at the ceiling, then dropping his head and shoulders. He sighed loudly. Emil got up on his feet and threw him a frustrated look.

"W-Well h-hey! I didn't ask to b-be here either!" Emil muttered. Decus got back up and then looked around.

"Anyway out?" Completely ignoring Emil's question. Emil sighed, wondering what made his feelings invisible.

"I…don't know…" Emil said and sat down, his back leaning on the box. Decus jumped down from the box and sat on the other side of it.

"Alright, kid. This is my spot, cross this box and I'll hurt you." Decus declared. Emil shuddered.

"Y-yeah…S-sure!" Emil agreed.

Decus sighed and sat with his back to the box. He looked up and silently prayed that wherever Alice was, she was alright. Emil mulled over Marta's safety as well.

"Thinking of Alice?" Emil asked quietly, like reading Decus' mind. He grunted.

"Maybe." He answered curtly. Emil paused before taking a deep breath.

"Decus…A-Alice isn't going to lead you to a good future…" Emil said, knowing that what he just said would include repercussions from the other guy.

"What do you know?" Decus snapped. He sighed. "I don't care if she's going to use me and kill me. I made a vow that I would follow her forever…to the ends of the Earth if it mattered…"

"And what did she do to make you feel so indebted?" He asked. _I'm not going to make Decus suffer just because of…a sadist! He's got so much to live for…_

"She saved my life." Decus whispered softly, fading their conversation out into an awkward silence. Emil scratched the back of his head, this wasn't what he anticipated.

"Well…Decus…" He started. Decus leaned his head back on the box.

"What, are you going to say that I should get away from Alice?" Decus asked and laughed. Emil's eyes widened in shock, and was about to say "how didyou know?" but instead shut his mouth and stood up, turning to him.

"Yes…I-I…" Emil looked at the man leaning in front of the box. _How pitiful… _He heard a chuckle from Ratatosk in the back of his head. Emil shushed him and looked at Decus, wondering if he had enough courage to tell him and convince him that Alice was only going to make his life worse and worse. "I…will!" Emil shouted as he clenched his fists and looked down at Decus with a serious look.

Decus almost laughed at his confidence boost, but then stopped, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. He sighed and sat down properly in front of Emil.

"Alright, go kid, you've got my attention." Decus said.

"Decus!" Came Alice's whiny voice. Decus smiled at her and walked slowly to her. She glared at him. "It's about time! Where we—"

"I'm thankful for all you've done for me." Decus said. Alice gave him a confused look. He continued. "Thanks for saving my life that day, I'll move on, I'm sorry for troubling you all these years." He said.

Alice backed away, scared and confused, like she didn't understand what he was saying. He laughed.

"Alice, I can't tell you how foolish I was, but I've learned some things. And, Alice, I did truly love you. I did. Goodbye." Decus said and waved at her, before turning away from her and walking the other direction. She stared at his back for a few seconds, before running to him and grabbing his shoulder, making him stop.

"W-wait! You think I'll just let you go!"

"Goodbye Alice, you don't have to act like a kid, I'm not a toy." Decus said gently. Those words hurt her, he was treating her like a kid. Why? What happened?

"W-what if I told you…I love you..!" She said. He laughed it off.

"A simple child's crush. I'm appreciated at the fact that you'd have taken interest in me."

"B-But…"

"Auf Wiedersehen." Decus said and finally turned to leave.

* * *

I don't have much to say at 1 in the morning...

Eh..

"Auf Wi...whatever" means goodbye in German. Never took it,but I'm relying on a translator. If they're OOC, whatever, I haven't written them in a long time. XP

Good morning people.


End file.
